


How To Teach A TimeLord To Drive

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me, MrsMendes19



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Driving, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Chloe attempts to teach the Doctor to drive. After small complications, Chloe's amazing instructions he finally gets the hang of it, impressing Chloe to the max. Accidental cuddles happen after some wine.





	1. Chloe's Idea

Chloe wakes up early, she lies there thinking, trying to distract her mind thinking about the Doctor but ends up back at him. She hadn’t seen the Doctor for about two weeks now and decided she would try to ring him. After getting out of bed and making some coffee, she hunts around for her phone. She finds her phone still in her coat pocket from work yesterday. She immediately finds the Doctor’s number before eagerly pressing dial. After ringing twice, he finally answers. He sounded busy. 

“Chloe… what can I do for you…?” he asks panting. 

“Doctor… are you alright?” Chloe asks. 

“Yes, just been working on the TARDIS. Now, what can I do for you? I’m a bit busy right now…” he said.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee. We haven’t seen each other for a while.” Chloe said. 

“Well, Chloe, I’d like too, but I am busy… I don’t have time” replied the Doctor. 

“Well, Doctor… make time! Meet me at my apartment by 2pm.” Chloe said. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later then…” he replied shocked.

Chloe hangs up the phone and looks at the time; she had a few hours to waste before the Doctor arrives at her apartment. She decides to have a shower and make herself presentable. After her shower she puts on a little bit of makeup before looking at the mirror, and after brushing out her hair she walks back to the living room. She settles down on the couch and reads a book. Time flies by as the next thing she knows she can hear the TARDIS materialising in her living room. She puts the book down and stands up, ready to meet the Doctor at the TARDIS doors. As she arrives at the door, the Doctor opens them.

“Hello Chloe.” The Doctor said.

“Hello to you too, Doctor. It’s great to see you again, haven’t seen you for a while.” Chloe replied with a smile.

She walks up to the Doctor and gives him a quick hug before stepping back. 

“So, Chloe, why did you want me to meet you here?”

“Well Doctor, today, I’m going to teach you how to drive a car!” Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

“You’re going to what…? But… Chloe…I have the TARDIS, I can go anywhere I like in the blink of an eye.” The Doctor replied hesitantly.

“I know that Doctor, I just thought that it would be a good idea in case something happens to the TARDIS.”

“Well, I suppose I could learn to drive a car. When do we get started?”

“Right after some coffee Doctor, let me just grab my keys.” Chloe replied.


	2. Beginning to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe begins to teach the Doctor to Drive. Baby Steps.

After some coffee at the café, Chloe and the Doctor head back to her car. Before they reach the car, Chloe holds her keys out for the Doctor. The Doctor looks at her with a stunned look. 

“Um… okay…” he mumbles.

“Okay. I drove here, so now it’s your turn to drive.” Chloe smiles as he takes the keys. 

Chloe opens the passenger door, and the Doctor goes around to the driver’s door. They both get into the car. Chloe puts on her seatbelt, the Doctor following her example. He just sits there stunned for a few minutes, before Chloe laughs. He had no idea what to do so he just sat there staring at the wheel. He finally speaks. 

“Um… Chloe, what do I do?” he said, softly. 

“Turn the key…” she replied. 

He turns the keys and they both listen to the engine come to life and idol softly. 

“Now what?” he said. 

“Now place your hands on the wheel and steer the car out of the parking space…” Chloe explained. 

“Chloe it won’t go!” He said, now worried thinking he had done something wrong.

Chloe points at a lever down beside him. “Take the handbrake off…” she laughed.

The Doctor hesitantly takes the handbrake off and looks at Chloe, awaiting further instructions.

“Now, look down. You can see the two pedals on the floor, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, the left one is a brake and the right one is the gas pedal. Place your right foot on the gas pedal and gently push it down. Don’t forget to hold the wheel.” Chloe instructed.

The Doctor grabs the wheel before pushing down onto the gas pedal, as he does the car slowly moves forward.

“Now look both ways to make sure no cars are coming. Then, use the stick on the right side of your steering wheel to indicate which way you are going to go.”

The Doctor looks for the mentioned stick and after finding it, moves it so that the indicator is flashing to the right side.

“That’s great, which way are you going to go. Look down at the console and see, there should be a flashing green arrow which will indicate which indicator is flashing.” Chloe said watching The Doctor look down and sees the flashing green arrow.

“It’s pointing to the right.”

“Great, so grab the steering wheel and gently turn it to the right, keep turning it as you drive out. Straighten up once you get the car out of the parking spot, just turn the wheel into the straight position again.”

The Doctor successfully manages to get out of the parking spot and also manages to straighten up the car. Chloe is very impressed. She looks at the Doctor and smiles.

“Am I doing this right, Chloe?”

“Yes Doctor, you are going great. Now, let’s get you onto the road.”

Chloe guides the Doctor out of the parking lot and onto the main street; luckily the drive back to Chloe’s was only a short distance. Once they reach home, the Doctor slowly pulls into the driveway.

“Now gently push on the brake until the car stops.” Chloe told the Doctor.

He does so and when the car stops he looks at Chloe. Chloe smiles at him.

“Now, pull back the handbrake and you are done!” She said with a small giggle.

“Thank the Time-Lords!” The Doctor laughs.

Chloe joins him in a laugh, “Okay, that’s enough driving lessons for today.”


	3. You Can Relax Now, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, driving lessons are done for now. Now it's time to relax over some wine.

The Doctor still very excited follows Chloe up the small set of the stairs towards the elevator before they go up four floors to Chloe’s door. The Doctor follows her inside. 

“Sit down and get comftable Doctor.” She offers gesturing her hand towards the couch. 

The Doctor follows her orders and sheds off his coat before practically collapsing on the sofa. Chloe joins him a few minutes later, with a bottle of white wine in hand and 2 wine glasses. She pours a glass of wine before handing it to the Doctor. 

“To your successful driving lesson…” she said before she clinked her glass with his and they both had a sip. 

“How was your day anyway, Doctor?” she asked. 

“I had a good day, learning to drive was exciting, scary, but exciting, I didn’t think I had that in me. But wow, I even surprised myself.” The Doctor said, downing the rest of his wine in the glass. 

“Well Doctor, you certainly impressed me, but you can relax now. Unwind over a bottle of wine and a movie…” Chloe laughed. 

“Oh Chloe, I shouldn’t have too much to drink. The TARDIS won’t let me drive.” He laughs. 

He had no idea, but that’s what Chloe was attempting. To get him to stay. She wanted to spend more time with him and he just didn’t have any idea or even pick up the hints that Chloe was throwing at him either. 

“Well, we will just have to see, won’t we?” Chloe smiled, sort of flirty.

Chloe poured him another glass of wine, him throwing her a look but going along with it anyway. He was beginning to get a little bit tipsy, Time Lord’s and alcohol wasn’t a very good mix, but the Doctor didn’t mind, he liked a drink every now and then, so he would just go along with it when someone offered him a drink.

Later on, that evening, the Doctor and Chloe had finished a bottle and a half of wine between them. The Doctor was a little more drunk then her as he couldn’t shut up, and just kept talking. Around 11pm, the Doctor finally passed out from the alcohol he consumed, he was fast asleep on Chloe’s sofa. She was getting sleepy too, and just wanted to go to bed, but she didn’t last long either before she fell asleep on the Doctor’s chest. She had not intended that to happen, but it did anyway.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very awkward morning to begin the day...

When Chloe wakes up, she felt safe, secure and a bit warm and at first, she couldn’t work out why. She opens her eyes and moves her head slightly before her eyes see the Doctor, and she realizes something she wish she hadn’t done… she had FALLEN ASLEEP on top of the Doctor. Oh god. She curses under her breath, her heartbeat increases and within seconds she is jumping up from the sofa, waking up the Doctor from his peaceful slumber. 

“Chloe…” he mumbles half asleep still…, “You okay?” He said now opening his eyes to see Chloe hopping up and down stressing out. 

“No, I’m not.” She replied, hyperventilating. 

He sits up and rubs his eyes before looking back at her properly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Doctor! Do you realize what has happened…?” she said, panting and pacing the living-room.

“No, I don’t! That’s why I am asking! And can you please sit down? Your pacing is making me dizzy…” he giggled. 

Chloe takes a sit down on the couch beside the Doctor. “Better?” she asks. 

“Much. Now please explain what the problem is please?” The Doctor says calmly before falling back against the couch cushions.

“Doctor! We fell asleep on the couch…” she said still breathing heavy.

“So?” The Doctor replied slightly confused. 

“You mean…,” she stuttered, “you mean… you don’t mind?” Chloe said slightly calming down. 

“Mind what? Falling asleep?” he said… with a laugh. 

“No… me going to sleep on the couch with you…?” 

“Chloe don’t be silly. I don’t mind at all, I know it was just out of friendship, nothing more. So, no I don’t mind, it’s fine. A little cuddling never killed anyone” The Doctor reassured her. 

Chloe felt stupid, not just because of her crazy like outburst but because the Doctor had officially no clue as to what was going on in her head, Chloe did have some small feelings for him. But she nodded her head at the Doctor before he pulls her in for a small hug. 

“So, Doctor, did you want to go driving again today?” Chloe asked, changing the subject completely.

“Sure. Maybe after some coffee and a greasy breakfast though…” The Doctor laughed. 

“Hungover…?” Chloe said. 

“Maybe just a little…” he said with a funny grin.


	5. The Second Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's second drive sends Chloe over the moon, him not even needed any instructions.

After some breakfast and coffee down at the local café, and once the Doctor was satisfied he could no longer feel his before lingering hangover, Chloe handed over her car keys, which he excitedly took from her hands with no hesitation whatsoever this time. Chloe impressed with him enters the car. 

“Well where are we headed, chauffeur?” she laughs, the Doctor laughing with her. 

“Anywhere you want.” 

“Well just down the beachfront and back home is enough for me. I’d rather go home and sleep the rest of this hangover off.” Chloe smiled at him. 

 

*1 hour later*

When they arrived back at Chloe’s apartment, Chloe was more than impressed with the Doctor, he had completely surprised her not needing a single instruction on the levers, controls or the steering wheel, not even the pedals. He had completely learnt how to operate Chloe’s car without the hesitation or worry he had felt when he first began driving. They head upstairs to Chloe’s apartment, before Chloe falls onto the sofa, the Doctor following her example dropping down on to the sofa beside her. 

“You’ve done very well. I am very proud of you…” she mumbles. 

“I am a very fast learner, Chloe. And I must say that was most thrilling thing I have ever done. Thank you, Chloe.” The Doctor smiled at her. 

When he looked at her, she was dozing off on the arm of the sofa, so he placed a blanket over her. 

“I’ll let you rest now…” he said, kissing her forehead before heading to the TARDIS and pulling down the lever before he hears the whirring of the TARDIS taking off into the universe. 

The End


End file.
